The shadow comes back
by StrahlenStern
Summary: Die Story spielt vor, während und auch nach dem Ringkrieg.


**The shadow comes back**

**Prolog**

Mit ruhigen Schritten durchquerte die junge, blondhaarige Noldorelbin einen weiteren Korridor in dem weitläufigen Anwesen. Der Ruf ihres Vaters war dringlich gewesen, sodass sie sich beeilte. Als sie noch zwei weitere lange Korridore durchquert hatte, blieb sie vor eine großen, zweiflügligen Tür stehen, leise klopfte sie dann an, öffnete jedoch erst, als aus dem dahinter liegenden Raum ein leises „Ja?" erklang. Geräuschlos trat die zierliche Elbin ein und ging vor bis zur Mitte des Raumes. Erwartungsvoll und mit Neugierde in den blauen Augen blickte sie in Richtung des stattlichen, dunkelhaarigen Elben, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor dem Fenster stand. Es vergingen noch einige Momente, ehe sich der Elb umwandte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte er die junge Elbin an. „Gut, dass du so schnell gekommen bist, Miriel."

Die Elbin, deren Name Miriel lautete erwiderte das Lächeln sacht „Dein Ruf schien dringend zu sein, darum beeilte ich mich, Ada" Der stattliche Elb nickte ein wenig „Ja, er war auch dringend. Heute Morgen erreichte ein Bote dieses Haus. Ein Bote aus dem Waldlandreich im fernen Düsterwald." Staunen malte sich nun in das schöne Gesicht Miriels, „Ein Bote aus Düsterwald? Wer hat ihn gesandt? Und aus welchem Anlass?" Der dunkelhaarige Elb schien kurz ein wenig bekümmert zu sein „Der Bote kam von Thranduil, Kronprinz von Düsterwald. Er beabsichtigt in einiger Zeit nach Lindon zu kommen, doch möchte er nicht allein kommen, sondern mit seinem Sohn. Legolas." Mit einem Augenzwinkern fügte er hinzu „Der übrigens in deinem Alter ist, Miriel." Bei diesen Worten würde wohl auch dem unwissenden Zuhörer klar werden, dass der Elb niemand anderes als Ereinion Gil-galad, König der Noldor von Mittelerde war. Zorn sprühte nun aus den blauen Augen seiner Tochter „Was planst du schon wieder, Ada?" Der König lächelte leicht und seine Tochter hätte schwören können, dass ein verschmitztes Funkeln in seinen meergrauen Augen lag. „Ich plane noch überhaupt Nichts, aber der Hauptgrund dieses Besuchs wird wohl die drohende Gefahr sein, die von Mordor ausgeht. Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Miriel nickte leicht, doch obwohl sie es nicht sagte, so hatte sie für sich schon seit langer Zeit einen Entschluss gefasst. Wenn ihr Vater in den Krieg gegen Sauron und seine Truppen ziehen würde, so würde Miriel ihn gewiss nicht im Stich lassen. Die Elbin unterließ es jedoch vorsichtshalber, dies ihm Vater mitzuteilen, da er vermutlich dagegen sein würde. „Was ist ihre Ankunft geplant?" Fragte sie stattdessen mit gewohnt leiser und sanfter Stimme. Diese Frage schien Anlass für einige Grübeleien auf der Seite ihres Vaters zu sein, denn es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe der Elb antwortete. „In etwa drei Monaten. Zumindest sofern die Reise ohne Zwischenfälle verläuft, denn viele Wegstunden liegen zwischen den Reichen der Noldor und Sindar."

Miriel deutete ein leichtes Nicken „Ich weiß. Trotz allem freue ich mich auf den Besuch. Ein wenig Abwechslung kann nicht schaden." Bei den Worten seiner Tochter musste Gil-galad doch herzlich lachen „Abwechslung? Wofür brauchst du Abwechslung? Wäre dir das Leben einer normalen Prinzessin lieber? Dann jedoch müsstest du auf vieles verzichten; kein Kampfunterricht, kein Bogenschießen, keine Jagden." Miriel verzog das Gesicht zu einem Schmollmund, was ihren Vater erneut zum Lachen brachte. „Ich für meinen Teil brauche wohl kaum Abwechslung. Eine bessere Unterhaltung als dich zur Tochter zu haben gibt es wohl kaum." Er fing sich noch einen erbosten Blick seiner blonden Tochter ein, ehe diese, scheinbar beleidigt, den Raum verlies.

Miriels schnelle Schritte führten sie in den großen Pferdestall, der zu dem Haus gehörte. Bevor die Elbin jedoch den Stall betrat, wandte sie sich in Richtung Westen und seufzte leise. Wie gern wäre sie wieder an den Anfurten, wieder am Meer, doch dies war nur solange nicht möglich, bis der hohe Besuch wieder fort war. Miriel musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln, denn der Besuch war noch nicht einmal angekommen und sie dachte schon wieder daran, was nach dieser Zeit war. Langsamen Schrittes betrat sie nun den Stall und ging zielstrebig auf den Stall ihres prachtvollen, weißen Hengstes zu. Anardil lies ein helles Wiehern hören und begrüßte seine Herrin erfreut. Sacht strich die zierliche Elbin dem Pferd durch die Mähne, ehe sie die Tür des Stalles öffnete und der Hengst heraustrat. Beinahe wie ein Hund folgte der große Schimmel der blonden Elbin. Als sie wieder draußen auf dem Hof standen, schwang sich Miriel leicht auf den Rücken des Hengstes. Auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen von ihr hin setzte er sich in einen lockeren Trab.

Raschen Schrittes trug Anardil sie über die weite Ebene, bis sie in der Ferne Reiter ausmachte. Lächelnd trieb sie den weißen Hengst zum Galopp an und hatte die Reiter bald erreicht, denn auch diese waren ihr entgegen gekommen. „Heil Miriel" riefen sie ihr zu und brachten ihre Pferde zum Stehen, so wie es auch Miriel tat. „Heil ihr Drei. Euch hab ich gesucht." Fragend blickten die drei elbischen Krieger ihre Kronprinzessin an. „Wieso das?" „Nunja, ich weiß nicht, ob ihr bereits von dem hohen Besuch erfahren habt, der in nächster Zeit nach Lindon kommen wird. Túrin, wie der Führer der Elbenkrieger hieß nickte leicht „Ja, zumindest ich habe es schon gehört. Der König sprach davon, doch ob Túor und Beren es wissen, sollen sie selbst berichten." Fragend blickten nun sowohl Miriel als auch Túrin zu den anderen beiden Elben. Beide nickten leicht „Ja, auch wir haben es bereits gehört. Es überrascht uns etwas, doch scheint der Grund des Kommens nicht ganz klar." Erwiderte Beren ruhig. Miriel schüttelte leicht den Kopf „Ganz klar ist der Grund wahrlich nicht, aber ein wichtiger Teil wird wohl Saurons steigende Macht sein, auch die Menschen sorgen sich darum. Ich vermute das Elendil ebenfalls bald hierher kommen wird." Die Krieger nickten zur Bestätigung „Ja, das vermuten wir ebenso." Erwiderte Túor gelassen.

Einige Wochen später befand sich die, etwas merkwürdig aussehende Reiterschar wieder einmal auf den weiten Ebenen, als sich ein Reiter in schnellem Tempo näherte. Miriel und ihre Begleiter zügelten ihre Pferde und warteten auf den Reiter, der sich als Gesandter des Königs herausstellte und ihnen mitteilte, dass der Reitertrupp der hohen Gäste in wenigen Stunden eintreffen würde. In schnellem Trab machte sich die kleine Truppe auf den Rückweg, da es noch Einiges vorzubereiten gab, ehe man die Gäste gebührend empfangen konnte.

Nur etwa eine halbe Stunde ehe die Gäste durch das Tor des großen Anwesens ritten, waren die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen und Miriel stand, wie es sich für die Kronprinzessin gehörte, an der Seite ihres Vaters. Túrin, Beren und die anderen standen unmittelbar hinter ihnen, denn schließlich waren sie die Leibwache der königlichen Familie, auch wenn sie wohl eher als Vertraute oder enge Freunde bezeichnet werden konnten.

Bevor die Gäste jedoch auf den König und dessen Tochter trafen, wurden ihnen von hohen Bediensten ihre Unterkünfte gezeigt, sodass sie die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen konnten, sich nach der langen Reise ein wenig auszuruhen und zu erfrischen. Erst zwei Stunden später ließen sie sich bei Gil-galad und Miriel ankündigen. Es war das erste Mal, das Miriel Düsterwalds Kronprinzen zu Gesicht bekam, auch kannte sie seinen Sohn nicht, auch wenn sie den Vater Thranduils vor langen Jahren einmal gesehen hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch war sie noch ein Kind gewesen und nicht in der Lage, den damaligen Ernst zu begreifen. Das war jetzt anders.

Trotz der Worte war Miriel über den Anblick der beiden Sindarelben erstaunt, doch keineswegs negativ, so beeindruckte sie doch das höfliche Verhalten der beiden edlen Herren, auch wenn ihre Augen mehr auf dem jungen Erbprinzen Legolas ruhten als auf dessen Vater. Gil-galad bemerkte dies mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den grauen Augen und schlug kurz darauf vor, das Miriel dem Erbprinzen doch das Anwesen zeigen könne. Dieser Vorschlag wurde von allen Seiten begrüßt, sodass die beiden jungen Elben den König der Noldor und den Kronprinzen Düsterwalds ihren Planungen überließen.

Schweigend schritten die beiden Elben durch die langen Gänge, sprachen kein Wort ehe sie nicht das große Haus verlassen hatte. Erst dann wandte sich Miriel an ihren Begleiter. "Nun, Ihr habt nun die Wahl in welche Richtung Ihr gehen wollt und ob Ihr dies zu Fuß oder zu Pferd tun wollt." Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte Miriel den blonden Prinzen an, dieser erwiderte das Lächeln. "Die Frage ist schwerer zu beantworten, als Ihr euch vielleicht vorstellen könnt, Miriel, denn Ihr kennt diese Gegend zweifellos besser als ich. So will ich der Dame die Entscheidung lassen." Miriel konnte sich auf diese Worte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen "Ihr führt eine höfliche Sprache, Legolas. Ich also schlage vor, dass wir lieber die Pferde nehmen, denn ein Fußmarsch mag selbst in den Augen der Waldelben beschwerlicher werden." Die Worte der Elbin wurden durch ein leichtes Nicken des Prinzen beantwortet und sie gingen in Richtung Stallungen, auf dem Weg dorthin jedoch unterhielten sie sich bereits wie alte Freunde, auch wenn sie sich erst seit einer knappen Stunde kannten.

Bei den Stallungen angekommen überlies Miriel dem Elb die Wahl seines Pferdes und lächelte leicht, da er eines der besten Tiere wählte, die sich dort befanden. "Eine gute Wahl. Der Hengst wird Euch zweifellos gut tragen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort führte Miriel dann ihren Hengst aus dem Stall, wenngleich führen wohl nicht das rechte Wort ist, folgte Anardil ihr doch bereitwillig. Vor dem Stall schwangen sich beide Elben auf den Rücken der Tiere und verließen den Hof in lockerem Trab, doch nun drehte sich ihr Gespräch um weit weniger belanglose Dinge als zu Anfang. "Ich will ehrlich mit Euch sein, Miriel", begann Legolas schließlich ein wenig zögernd. Mit einem fragenden Blick forderte die blonde Elbin ihren Begleiter dazu auf, weiter zu sprechen. "Bevor mein Vater den Boten zu euch sandte haben wir einige Gespräche geführt, die sich zu einem recht großen Teil um euch drehten. Ich hatte beinahe das Gefühl, als ob mein Vater ein Treffen von uns sehr begrüßen würde." Überraschung zeigte sich in den blauen Augen von Miriel, doch sie lächelte leicht. "Es mag seltsam klingen, doch überraschen mich Eure Worte nur zu einem gewissen Teil, denn mein Vater machte nach dem Fortgehen des Boten ebensolche Andeutungen. Ich habe beinahe das Gefühl, als wissen unsere Väter mehr, als sie uns preisgeben." "Zu wahr." murmelte Legolas leise, während der die schlanke Elbin von der Seite her musterte. Ein wenig fragend wirkte der Blick nun, den die blonde Elbin dem Prinzen zuwarf.

"Was denkt Ihr über den Krieg mit Sauron, Legolas?" Überrascht blickte der Elb seine Begleiterin an, hatte er wohl nicht erwartet eine solche Frage aus dem Munde einer Prinzessin zu hören. "Nun ja, besonders begeistert bin ich nicht davon, aber verhindern vermag ich ihn auch nicht. Sauron ist stark geworden, besonders seit der Schmiedung dieses Ringes. Sollte es jedoch zum Krieg kommen, so werde ich mich wohl beteiligen müssen." Leicht legte Miriel nun den Kopf schief "Das klingt nicht so, als wolltet Ihr in den Kampf reiten." Legolas nickte leicht "Nein, ich will wirklich nicht. Ist dies bei Euch anders?" Als Antwort kam nur ein leichtes Nicken von der Seite der Elbin. Legolas musste bei dieser Antwort schlucken, hatte er doch eine andere Antwort von ihr erwartet. Mit einem beinahe unschuldig wirkenden Lächeln blickte Miriel ihn dann an "Überrascht Euch dies so sehr?" Ein perplexes Nicken war die einzige Antwort zu der der blonde Elb fähig war, was Miriel wiederum zum lachen brachte. "Ich wurde nicht erzogen wie gewöhnliche Prinzessinnen, sondern viel mehr wie ein männlicher Thronerbe, denn es nicht geben wird." Nachdenklich nickte Legolas nun, denn Miriels Worte waren einleuchtend. Miriel blickte in Richtung der Sonne, die schon hinter den Hügeln unterzugehen begann und lies ihren Hengst anhalten. Verwundert folgte der blonde Elb ihrem Beispiel. "Was ist los?" fragt er kurz darauf verdutzt. Miriel schenkt ihm ein leichtes Lächeln "Nichts weiter, nur fällt mir gerade auf, das Ihr eine weite Reise hinter Euch habt und ich meine Höflichkeit vergessen habe. Wir sollten zum Anwesen reiten und unsere Unterhaltung morgen fortsetzten. Sofern Ihr wollt, natürlich." Leicht nickte Legolas und beide Elben trieben ihre Pferde in ruhigem Trab in Richtung des großen Anwesens.

Als die beiden Reiter durch das Tor auf den großen Hof reiten hebt einer der Wächter grüssend die Hand. Miriel erwidert diesen Gruß mit einem Lächeln und einem leichten Nicken, was ihr wiederum einen fragenden Blick von Legolas einbringt. "Mit den meisten Wächtern, besonders denen der Leibwache bin ich gut befreundet." erklärt sie daraufhin ihre Geste und Legolas nickt leicht, auch wenn es ihn wundert. Die junge Elbin lächelt leicht, da sie ahnt, warum ihn dies so verwundert, doch da sie nun an den Ställen angekommen waren, kam sie nicht mehr dazu, etwas dazu zu sagen. Anmutig stiegen beide von den Pferden und übergaben sie einigen Elben, die ihre Hilfe anboten. In den folgenden Tagen kamen die beiden jungen Elben kaum dazu, ein vernünftiges Wort zu wechseln, denn ihre Väter verlangten von ihnen, den Räten bei zu wohnen, denen sich nun auch immer öfter Elendil, der Hochkönig der Menschenkönigreiche Gondor und Arnor anschloss, ab und an waren auch seine Söhne Isildur und Anarion anwesend.

Erst etwa zwei Wochen nach der Ankunft der hohen Gäste aus Düsterwald treffen Miriel und Legolas in den frühen Morgenstunden in einem der Gärten aufeinander. „So sieht man sich wieder." Bemerkt die blondhaarige Elbin mit einem leichten Lächeln, der junge Sindar antwortet mit einem sachten Nicken.


End file.
